particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobrazian Nationalist Committee
| slogan = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = Seats in Parliament | seats1 = | seats2_title = Governorships | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = FlagTransarszanDFR.png | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = Hobrazia | parties_dab1 = Hobrazia | elections_dab1 = Hobrazia | footnotes = }} The Hobrazian Nationalist Committee (Hobrazian: ჰაბრაიანის ნაციონალისტთა კომიტეტი; tr. habraianis natsionalist’ta k’omit’et’i; Kozaki: Націоналістичний комітет Хорватії; tr. Natsionalistychnyy komitet Khorvatiyi) was founded on October 10th, 4364 in response to a perceived lack of national interest in Hobrazia. The Hobrazian Nationalist Committee is a big-tent political organization dedicated to a variety of ethnic nationalist as well as general national conservativism. It is lightly Artanoskeptic however understands the importance of the Artanian Union in the re-building of the Hobrazian state. History The Hobrazian Nationalist Committee originated with the Special Nationalist Committee organized by former army officer Arkady Bakhia who was inspired by the success of the All-Dorvish League and the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association. The Special Nationalist Committee met in the Hobrazian capital of Muzal K’alak’i and was attended by leading Hobrazian nationalist and the often neglected and oppressed groups such as the Kurassians and the two Kozak hosts that call Hobrazia home, the Khorvati Kozak's and the Astrov Kozak's. The Kozak's recently emboldened by newly elected Hetman Stefan Trokhymovych Honchar who called for the establishment of the Khorvati Republic, a break-away Kozak republic and was likewise echoed by Kazachy General (Luthorian: Kozak General) Kostyantyn Stefanovych Mykhajlyuk who wished to establish the Astrov People's Republic, a break-away Kozak republic. This fracturing of Hobrazian society was temporarily paused by Arkady Bakhia's efforts in establishing a broad front to tackle the inactivity and what they consider the illegitimate government of Hobrazia. The Kurassian Federal Democratic Committee was the last to join due to tense relations between the Hobrazian's, the Kozak's and the Kurassian's themselves. However, with the influence of former navy officer Henax'we Himishevy, the Kurassian Federal Democratic Committee voted to join in the talks of the Special Nationalist Committee. The plenary session took place on October 2nd and ran through October 10th where the Special Nationalist Committee was transformed into the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee and the Political Leadership Committee was selected. The Hobrazian Nationalist Committee was sponsored by various industrialist, military and security personnel within Hobrazia, though not overtly. The announcement and following political rally caused protests and counter-protests to form inside the Hobrazian capital of Muzal K’alak’i and clashes with police and security forces erupted, inspired by the words of the leader of the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee Arkady Bakhia. Paramilitary In Hobrazia paramilitaries are illegal and the recognized government may intervene to stop them, however it is alleged that the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee has formed two paramilitary organizations, or one paramilitary organization and little is reported on them. The Hobrazian Transarszan Army and the Transarszan Front (Hobrazian: ტრანსსზანის ფრონტი; tr. t’ransszanis pront’i; Kozaki: Трансарзан Фронт; tr. Transarzan Front) were established, the Hobrazian Transarszan Army was established in the central and southeastern regions while the Transarszan Front was established in the northern and western regions of Hobrazia. The Kozaki people, militant and miltiaristic in nature, have their own military units and have committed such units to the alleged paramilitary organizations. Kurassian fighters have also begun to organize and have joined with the TF and HTA. Hobrazians, naturally, have joined and formed armed units throughout Hobrazia. Rumors have surfaced of foreign support for the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee and international efforts are arming them. Leadership and constituent organizations Leadership (as of October 10th, 4364) The Political Leadership Committee is the collective leadership organization within the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee, the Chairman is elected every 5 years and stands for 5 years. The Political Leadership Committee can remove the Chairman with a majority vote. The General Council meets every 5 years and approves the election of the Chairman, the General Council sends representatives throughout Hobrazia and is responsible for the general platform of the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee. *Chairman - Arkady Bakhia (Representing Hobrazians) *Deputy Chairman - Henax'we Himishevy (Representing Kurassians) *Deputy Chairman - Hetman Stefan Trokhymovych Honchar (Representing Khorvati Kozaks) *Deputy Chairman - Kazachy General Kostyantyn Stefanovych Mykhajlyuk (Representing Astrov Kozaks) Constituent members *Hobrazian Nationalist Party - Arkady Bakhia *Kurassian Federal Democratic Committee - Henax'we Himishevy *Astrov Kozak Host - Hetman Stefan Trokhymovych Honchar *Khorvati Kozak Host - Kazachy General Kostyantyn Stefanovych Mykhajlyuk Category:Political parties in Hobrazia